This invention relates generally to radio frequency antennas and more particularly to radio frequency antennas adapted to operate over relatively wide frequency bandwidths.
As is known in the art, many installations for array antennas impose physical constraints on the size of such antennas. For example, in an airborne installation each one of the antenna elements in the array thereof should have minimum depth, width and thickness. Further, in many applications it is necessary that the antenna provide a relatively constant beam width over a relatively wide frequency bandwidth.